


Kill 'Em With Dimples

by AyeDreamer



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bloody, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hurt and comfort, Hypnotism, Killer on loose, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Past Child Abuse, Romantic Angst, Yeonjun and Soobin are both 3rd year College students, and more - Freeform, blackmailing, gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeDreamer/pseuds/AyeDreamer
Summary: Choi Yeonjun has a big fat crush on Choi Soobin.Little did he know—he was setting himself up with a killer who had an extreme case of a dissociative identity disorder.





	Kill 'Em With Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING: PLEASE READ BEFORE SCROLLING TO THE FIRST CHAPTER.***
> 
>  
> 
> \- i know i tagged and wrote "dissociative identity disorder" and there's this conventional idea that it's a person with at least 5 personalities inside their head, but i want to clarify that **this story will only focus on two strong personality traits being Soobin's and King's**. this is an Akashi Seijuroo reference which i intend to use.
> 
> \- there will be **character deaths.** when i "kill" a character who happens to have a similar name to a kpop idol, it DOES NOT mean that i hate those real-life individuals. tbh it's a little time-consuming for me to think of random names to "kill" and then describe their personality and appearance to you even tho they hold little meaning to the actual story. so if i introduce a "lee jieun" or "kwon hyunbin" and "kill" them off it does not mean i hate all the lee jieun's and kwon hyunbin's that you know in the world. pls be mature about this. i don't hate anyone. my heart ain't big enough to hate on anyone but myself. 
> 
> \- i'm just like any other author trying to write a story they've been thinking about for a long time, and needs them to be released, or else i'll explode. 
> 
> \- yes. it gets **gory**. yes. it gets vividly **violent** and **sardonic**. **so pls don't read if you can't stomach such themes.**
> 
> \- also yes this will lead to **sexual intercourse**. because i appreciate sex. and i want to write about sex. my gay self isn't ashamed. and you know what, if you feel embarrassed about it well that's completely normal. i've always been a little asexual so i'm kinda immune to the typical sex scenes. but hey, everyone starts off with awkward sex. 
> 
> \- dub-con will be apparent. i am saying it now for you people. **DUB-CON. is. apparent.** i will tag it as soon as i upload the chapter where the scene will be.
> 
> \- in the beginning i will ask you all "Do you still want to continue?" this may seem like it's part of the writing style and it is, but its utmost priority is to function as a consent form to my readers. **i don't intend to offend or make anyone uncomfortable.** the story will be as messy as my writing but please bear with me.
> 
> \- no worries. this is the first and last time i am putting this very long note on here. (unless i have something very important to say). 
> 
> \- thank you and enjoy reading.

**K.E.W.D**

            Choi Soobin is a colossal threat to all mankind.

            Any living person on Earth could see the pot of gold coming out of Soobin’s perfectly round ass. He's no doubt the epitome of a walking ball of sunshine. His body oozing with all the positive energies in the world, carrying the warmest and heart-melting sound of laughter anybody would hear. But he's also a munchkin, one who has a habit of cutely curling his fingers whenever people shower him with love or compliments. And don’t get me started on his radiant smile. The prominent, charming dimples etched in both sides of his stretched mouth. They can make any one bend over; on their knees then on their back, bleeding and tore open with a slit throat welcoming the looming darkness.

            I had a couple of people last seen loitering at the outskirts of Seoul to attest to this.

            Only if they were alive today would they have been able to tell you their unique stories.

            Soobin likes his milk almond flavored. He also likes to spend his free time reading books at a library near his College. His usual readings range from books about the meaning of life to books about soul searching. He walks to class every morning, except Tuesday, his day off, and is greeted by at least ten students before he reaches his seat. One may find him in the auditorium humming to Adam Levine or Park Hyoshin's songs, or at the Student Council's club room as he works on the events for the students as the appointed Student Body President.

            As an avid fan of his, these trivial facts are easy to find. Soobin is a people-person. He practically has everyone in College on his side. And no one, not even me, suspected anything out of place. I once tried to confirm my suspicions with a little more than just spying. I needed prohibited information. So I stole and unlocked his phone. Which I heavily regret in doing. Because I, too, like the outskirts people of Seoul, am dead during this hour.

            I am dead. Like all the others.

            After we discovered his secrets, the killer broke loose.

            So be careful when you look into his story.

            You may just be his next victim. And you wouldn't have expected it coming.

            Do you still want to continue. . . ?

**K.E.W.D**

CLICK _YES_ | OR | _NO_

-

-

-

-

* {You have clicked YES.}

* {The story has been unlocked.}

* {Then have fun reading.}

* * *

  **K.E.W.D**

            "Fuck." Choi Yeonjun needed to study for his upcoming philosophy test. Badly. He barely passed his previous assessment with a grade of 53. With a tight schedule at work and his (only) friend being too busy with their own studies, Yeonjun has no choice but to be his own life savior this time around. Failing a course means paying extra for his tuition fees. And as the sole person who supports himself financially, he couldn't afford this kind of slip up. Besides, he swore to himself that he would never borrow money from any one. He'd get by on his own.

            There's just one other problem though. All the tables in the library were filled and occupied. For a minute, he considered about going home and studying in that cramped, and messy flat of his (with one annoying cat to booth). But he didn't think that would help his situation any better so he searched for an open space persistently.

            As he walks by the psychology and anthropology section does he luckily find a boy sitting by himself with a book on their lap in a small corner surrounded by colourful cushions.  _How To Reciprocate Someone's Love_ by Kim Seokjin. Yeonjun cringed at the title of the book the stranger had in hand. But almost immediately, he was wiping the unpleasant face away in favor of putting on a shy and sheepish smile.

            "Do you mind if I sit with you?" he muttered (loud enough for only the two of them to hear). He clutched onto his backpack in nervousness. He tried to meet the other person's eyes while explaining his predicament. "All the other tables are taken."

            The stranger looked up at him. And granted, Yeonjun was finally able to see their entire face. The stranger had striking coal-black eyes with a cute button nose and lips that were thin and curved like the ocean waves, and when they smiled at him in welcoming, Yeonjun nearly keeled over. The lad was very handsome and had the cutest dimples Yeonjun has ever seen. He suddenly had the strong urge to boop those cheeks and play with them.

            "I don't mind."

            _Is this how angels sound?_ Yeonjun dumbly thought. Shuffling around, he grabbed the blue cushion the stranger wasn't using and sat down, looking flushed. He spread the textbooks he needed for studying in front of him, and took out a pen and notebook to begin writing his notes. "T-thanks."

            When the stranger hummed beside him, he couldn't help but steal another peek at their beautiful face. Just one more look, he promised himself. However, Yeonjun flinched back when he realized the stranger had still been staring at him the whole time. "Y-yes?" he stuttered. _DAMN YOU YEONJUN, STOP STUTTERING IN FRONT OF THE CUTE BOY_.

           **"You've got something on your hair,"** the angel spoke. But the tone they used made Yeonjun eerily shiver.

            "I do?" the boy wondered, feeling self-conscious. He shook his head in attempt to clear off his hair from any mess.

            The angel reached over and combed Yeonjun's hair with their long slender fingers. "I got it."

            Yeonjun bowed his head and blushed once again. "Thank you," he whispered into his arm sleeve.

            "I'm Choi Soobin."

            "Yeonjun," he introduced. "Choi Yeonjun."

            For a moment, Soobin resembled a happy bunny at knowing his name as if they had animated long, pink and white ears wiggling around in excitement. "Nice to meet you fellow Choi."

            They shake hands and Yeonjun turned a deeper shade of red after realizing how big Soobin's hand was compared to his.

            "So what are you reading?" Soobin brushed his shoulder against his as the lad leaned over to examine his textbooks.

            Yeonjun's heart was instantly beating fast. Soobin's breath tickled his neck. "I'm studying for a test." He salutes himself for not stumbling on his words. "What about you?"

            Soobin showed Yeonjun his book. "I'm reading this. A classmate recommended it. Said it's good."

           "Is it...good?" Yeonjun awkwardly asked.

            Soobin chuckled, bunny teeth peeking out. "Yes, I like it." 

            Yeonjun mirrored the euphoric expression on his face. "You have a nice laugh." _Oh fuck. Did he just say that?_

            It was Soobin's turn to blush. "T-Thank you."

            Mentally, he was giving himself the thumbs up for a job well done. _Smooth move, Yeonjun. Very smooth._

            They fall into a collaborative pace. Soobin reading silently beside him, while Yeonjun channeled all his concentration to his textbooks and highlighting the important bits he thinks would be on the test with a yellow and pink highlighter. When he got stuck on a particular review question, he groaned to himself out of habit. This shifted Soobin's attention to the troubled boy. 

            "Need any help?"

            Yeonjun looked at him unsure. "Have you taken Professor Brye's philosophy course?"

            Soobin beamed at him. "I had him last semester for Existentialism. I still remember the lessons he taught us. 'Mind if I take a look at your review sheet?"

            "None at all." 

            "This is a reading from Kierkegaard," Soobin noted, face looking oddly stiff. "In this particular paragraph, he is talking about the autonomy of man. Supporting Socrates, he says that all mankind have the ability to think freely for themselves. That we are in control of everything we do." Soobin scoffed, which was out of his seeming nature. "Frankly, I think this is just an excuse for the victim to take all the blame with them 'til their last breath. It's no one's fault but theirs to be manipulated and coaxed by the devil. It's no one's fault but theirs to taint their once unsoiled hands for lust and power."

            Yeonjun felt chills run down his spine at the unexpected confession. He was stumped on what to say. Or if he even had anything to add. Soobin spoke about something they were intimately aware of. He felt like an outsider listening into a profession he clearly had no part of.

            "Sorry!" Soobin apologized, reverting back to his bubbly self. "That came out very strongly. I didn't mean to get so personal."

            Yeonjun faked a laugh. "I-It's fine," he stammered, back to being a nervous wreck. "Kierkegaard’s theory is quite thought provoking. This should help me with my test."

            "I'll be here again tomorrow," the angelic boy took this chance to change the subject. "You may join me if you wish."

            "Sure," Yeonjun said with a small smile. "I'd like to come by again." _And see you_ went unvoiced. Soobin paid him with the sight of his magnificent dimples. Yeonjun couldn't help but cooe in his head.

             _He's an angel. Confirmed._

**K.E.W.D**

                        To: My Bitch Kang Taehyun

                                    taehyun! guess what

i just met the loml in the library

he had the cutest dimples i have ever seen

and had the voice of an angel ;u;

i think im fine with dying now

 

From: My Bitch Kang Taehyun

that sounds an awful a lot like choi soobin lol

 

To: My Bitch Kang Taehyun

hE TOLD ME THAT WAS HIS NAME

HOW DO U KNOW HIM

 

From: My Bitch Kang Taehyun

ik u practically live in ur virtual world

but i didnt know u were this outdated

choi. soobin. student. body. president.

everyones first love.

SO BITCH GET IN LINE

 

To: My Bitch Kang Taehyun

oh

everyones?

well he cute

i like him :P

 

From: My Bitch Kang Taehyun

u have no chance

hes pan- but

he doesnt date. ever.

dont bother.

 

To: My Bitch Kang Taehyun

thats nice to know.

but i will still try ^^

            Yeonjun pocketed his phone with a smile on his face. He felt giddy at the thought of seeing Soobin again tomorrow. After receiving his change from the person behind the counter, Yeonjun leaves the convenience store with a can of Sprite in hand. He fails to notice a pair of eyes watching his every move. 

             _Ring ring rin-_. The stalker cursed under his breath at the sudden interruption. He reads the called ID and immediately cleared his throat.

            "Kai?" he answered with the rapturous tone he'd practiced for a long time to do. "Yes? If that's what my baby wish, I will do so. Don't be scared. Hyung is on his way. Alright. Bye." Dropping the call, the stalker turns away from the sight of Yeonjun's back disappearing into the left corner of the adjacent street in discomposure.

            Without even Yeonjun's knowledge, he gets home safe. For now. The sky from above sighed in relief.

            Yeonjun lives in a single-room apartment a block away from his College, which is beneficial to his tight-budget student life. Despite going to BigHit College for three years, he has yet to make any friends aside from Taehyun who he already knew since Elementary School. Yeonjun is a full-pledged homebody a.k.a, a student in the morning, a part-timer in the afternoon and a gamer at night. So he doesn't get out much. He didn't even know that the boy he just recently started crushing on was Mr.Popular. He can understand why many people would like Soobin though. One smile of his and already Yeonjun is fawning over him. 

            Maybe this is wishful thinking but he wants to monopolize those smiles and enchanting dimples. He wants Soobin to smile at him and only him. And he'd do so by first asking him to be his friend.

            The moment Yeonjun swung his door open, he plopped onto the bed right beside his small T.V. Like some little school girl, he giggled into his pillow at the memory of Soobin's adorable face. The gray-furry cat lounging on a forgotten laundry on the floor judged him hard with a deadpan expression on its face.

            "Don't look at me like that, Choi Daniel!" he scolded the innocent pet. "Once you find a cat who you fancy, like me, you'd be wiggling your tail back and forth, too." The cat meowed, not believing any of his bullshit. 

            Yeonjun placed his pillow down before picking up at the cat and cuddling it into his arms. "I'm serious, Nyel." He mumbled into the well-combed fur. "Soobin is really cute. You should see his dimples. No doubt you'd fall for him like everyone else in school have done apparently."

            The cat merely rubbed its face against Yeonjun's chin to give its owner some love and affection. "Meow~"

**K.E.W.D**

Someone will die in 5 minutes.  
Do you still want to continue?

CLICK _YES_ | OR | _NO_

-

-

-

-

* {You have clicked YES.}

* {Anna has been killed.}

* {Thank you for your participation.}

**K.E.W.D**

            "Have you heard?"

            "Heard what?"

            "Rui went missing last night. And the police haven't found her since. Rumors say she fled with a secret boyfriend."

            "Ouo but doesn't that sound kinda romantic?"

            "It is if you ignore the fact that her parents are freaking out over her. Poor parents had no clue that their daughter could be so naughty."

            Choi Yeonjun who had just finished his class immediately ran out of the room, having only one thing in my mind. Soobin-in-the-library. He hadn't been paying attention to the girls gossiping in front of him in his class so he hadn't been aware—that this particular incident would link back to him in a few weeks from now.

            Ignorance is bliss.

            After checking that his usually unkempt hair was perfectly flat on his head, Yeonjun marched into the library with confidence to meet his crush. He sees Soobin in the exact same spot he found them yesterday, which had his heart instantly bouncing from his chest. "I'm surprised no one took your spot," he said to Soobin who was already seated on a yellow cushion, calmly continuing his book. 

            Soobin looked up at him and flashed him their dimples. Then he pulled something out from behind him to show Yeonjun a placard that read: Choi Soobin's Personal Reading Space. "The student council members made it for me," he shyly admitted while rubbing his nape.

            "Oh," Yeonjun realized. "No wonder you were alone yesterday." He began to panic. "I'm sorry but does this mean I've been bothering you the whole time? I can leave if you want." 

            The angel quickly got to his feet and grabbed Yeonjun's hand. "No, it's fine." Gently rubbing Yeonjun's hand with his thumb, Soobin proceeded to say, "I like your company." Soobin guided him down to the blue cushion while making it plainly obvious that they weren't going to let go unless Yeonjun stays.

            The cat owner gradually succumbed to the gentle hold. Soobin even rubbed a thumb across Yeonjun's knuckle that had the lad dumbly nodding his head. He didn't trust himself to give out a vocal response, knowing he'd only stutter again. Stupid heart won't let him speak properly!

            Although Soobin did slip their hand away from his, the angelic bunny sat close to him with their arms touching one another. Yeonjun doesn't tell the boy to move away because he secretly loved the extra warmth pressed against his arm. Just like the day before, they enter into a realm of tranquility.

            Soobin would offer their help to Yeonjun whenever something in his reading didn't make sense to him. Therefore, Yeonjun quickly discovered that Soobin was smart, very smart. Granted, Soobin was the student body president, but still, having them effectively teach Yeonjun the terms and course material where he could actually process them into his brain made him fall for Soobin even harder. Choi Soobin was just so perfect, and kind, with the prettiest smile in the world. 

            He caught himself before an embarassing drool could escape his drying lips. Soobin tilted their head at him, probably noticing how panicked Yeonjun suddenly looks. "It's nothing! I just-" Soobin reached out to brush a thumb under Yeonjun's eye. 

            "You had a fallen eyelash there," Soobin reasoned awkwardly. "Sorry if that was too forward."

            Something clicked inside Yeonjun's mind. And call him egotistic or whatever, but he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, Soobin was flirting with him. "Can I have your phone number?" His mouth moved on their own accord.

            The response only took a second but Yeonjun swore that his chest exploded a hundred times before it came. Soobin flashed him a smile. "Yes."

            And so, when Yeonjun parted with Soobin outside the library doors a few hours later, he left with a new phone number added to his contact list.

            My Angel Bunny.

He also arrived home with a notification indicating that he had a new text message unread. _Did you get home safe?_ Yeonjun, for all the man that he is, squealed like a little bitch as he read the text sent by Soobin.

            _This boy is going to be the death of me._ He hopelessly whined.

**K.E.W.D**

-

-

-

-

            Choi Soobin is a host. Only a few people know this.

            But he's a host to a second personality who likes to call themselves **King**. When a random student invaded Soobin's and **His** study space, King was immediately intrigued. Not even the student council members joined them knowing his host likes to spend his free time alone. But this boy had a dark blue shade of hair that interested him, and talked to him like he was any stranger. 

            For the past three years Soobin has attended College, he has made quite a name for himself. He always handed in his assignments on time and maintained a grade of straight A's. He was always invited to the after-parties of his school athletes and got along with everyone fairly well. It was his friendly and kind vibes that made him look approachable. Altogether, this made him popular with his colleagues and teachers. So Choi Yeonjun not knowing who he is, is a huge uncanny mystery.

            King hates it when he can't solve a simple math problem. He hates how he has to watch this boy silently take out their things from their bag and get to work without any fuss as if they weren't sitting down with _the_ Choi Soobin. Because out of all the things King hates; what he hates most is when a new person worms their way into his life and he has yet to figure them out.

           **"You've got something on your hair,"**  King impulsively appeared after shoving Soobin's conscience into the back of their shared head. There was nothing there really. King just wanted to cup a feel of the other person's hair so he'd know if they were nice to touch for when he decides to pull them out from their scalp until there's blood coming out from their roots. And then he'd hear Yeonjun scream at the top of his lungs, begging him to stop, but his host will not stop. Soobin doesn't stop tugging. He doesn't stop pinning the boy down underneath him so he could watch all the painful expressions Yeonjun would be wearing. Until Yeonjun starts crying with hot tears flowing down his cheekbones, while Soobin laughs at him mockingly. Then Soobin would shoot Yeonjun his charming dimples and record the delicious sight of him tormenting Yeonjun into the back of his mind.

            "You look beautiful like this," Soobin would whisper. Wait. No. Not Soobin. Him. King. **"Bleeding and crying in agony."** King would kiss Yeonjun on the forehead, silently thanking him for his participation in his little games, then he'd get up to leave them on the floor who looks absolutely wrecked.

            But for now, his host doesn't pull at the soft thin fringes curling around his tainted fingers. He simply smiles at Yeonjun and says, "I got it." Because it's a little too early for King to make Yeonjun his new toy. "I'm Choi Soobin." And too risky for them to show their real self.

 

-tbc-


End file.
